


You Deserve More Than 10 Minutes of Happiness

by kristiesantos91



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Drama, M/M, TV Show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristiesantos91/pseuds/kristiesantos91
Summary: A story in which a doe-eyed boy pines for the closeted jock, and a serpent who has his own share of secrets, wishes the doe-eyed boy would come to his senses.CastCasey Cott as Kevin KellerCody Kearsley  as Moose MasonDrew Ray Tanner as Fangs Fogartyand the rest of the Riverdale cast





	1. Prologue

~

"So even if, something could happen, we go for it. Cause what if, for ten minutes maybe even for just two minutes, we're not alone" Moose spoke softly, his breath haggard, from the pain he was in after being shot by the Black Hood.

Kevin smiled softly, feeling a bit emotional at everything that was going on in their town. There was so much he wanted to say, but couldn't. Moose was with Midge, and whatever they had on that one night near Sweetwater River, was history. The doe-eyed boy nodded a few times, placing a moose plush on the edge of the hospital bed.

"Glad you're feeling better, I better get going" he said quickly, turning away as he faintly heard Moose saying something about him being welcome to come back so they could hang out.

If Kevin Keller knew anything about self-respect, he knew he deserved more than wishful thinking and ten minutes of bliss with the popular jock.

But did he know?

 

~~~

 

"I see the way you look at him, and it's kind of cute actually, sad but cute. You deserve more than a side fling, Keller" the serpent remarked, smiling a small half-smile. Patting the doe-eyed boy on the shoulder, he left Pop's diner, saluting him in a light manner, before the entrance bell jangled, signaling his departure.


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin is upset that Moose lied to him about Midge knowing about them.

"You lied to me, Moose" Kevin murmured, anger evident in his porcelain face. Moose sighed, running a hand through his hair. The two young men stood behind Pop's diner, Kevin with his hands in his pockets, kicking at the gravel dirt, and Moose, clutching his Riverdale jacket.

"Kev, I know I'm sorry. It's just hard. Not everyone can be as a brave as you, you know?" Moose replied.

Kevin scoffed slightly at this, his green eyes meeting Moose's brown eyes in disbelief.

"Brave? You mean being the token gay guy at Riverdale high? Not like I could've hid it anyway had I wanted to, considering how "flamboyant" I am" Kevin said, making air quotes with his hands.

He lowered his voice, realizing he was getting a bit worked up over this, as he looked back at the jock.

"Look Moose, I just don't think I can do this. Midge is a really sweet girl. And I had thought, a bit naively, that she was okay to you having an open relationship with her. I can't stomach having flings anymore. No more rendezvous in the middle of the woods, or skinny dippings in the river. You're a good guy, I know that. But you have to make a decision" Kevin replied firmly, giving Moose a sad half-smile, before walking away from him, towards home.

 

~

Fangs walked towards the entrance of Pop's diner, just as Kevin was making his way around the corner of the building, both surprised when they spotted each other, and stopped.

"Hey, Fangs" Kevin greeted, waving a hand.

Fangs smiled back, a small dimple appearing on just his left cheek. "Hey, Keller. Getting into any trouble back there?" he joked, and the doe-eyed boy shook his head with a laugh.

"Nah. Just about to head home anyway. What brings you here?" he asked.

The serpent lowered his voice, leaning slightly closer to him to whisper. "Just between me and you, my ma didn't feel like cooking and asked me to get takeout" he said with a laugh.

Kevin chuckled at this, with a nod, trying to ignore the smell of smoke, and cedarwood, coming from the young man, not to mention how his warm breath brushed his cheek just lightly.

Fangs grinned, saluting him goodbye before he went inside the diner, as Kevin waved back, continuing on his way towards home.

Speaking of dinner, he wondered what he'd cook for his dad for tonight.

"I suddenly don't feel like cooking either" Kevin thought to himself, making a beeline back towards the diner, to order something for him and his dad, and perhaps to talk with a certain serpent awhile longer.


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town is on sudden lockdown and Kevin doesn't want Fangs to go back to the Southside yet.

"Can I give you a ride back?" Fangs offered to Kevin, gesturing towards the motorcycle parked in front of Pop's diner.

Kevin was carrying two takeout bags of burgers and fries to bring home for him and his dad.

"Uh, it's not that for of a walk, really. But thanks though" Kevin said with a sincere smile descending the cinderblock steps of the diner, as he turned to make his way through the forest that would eventually lead him to his house.

"Suit yourself. Just keep an eye out, I hear the Ghoulies do their dealings that way of the woods." Fangs said in a cautious tone.

Kevin turned back to him, pausing. "Well, it's just that. You are aware that my dad is the Sheriff?" Kevin asked him, his green eyes meeting the serpent's deep brown eyes.

Fangs shrugged to himself, offering out an extra helmet. "Yeah, what is he going to shoot me just for giving you a ride home?" he asked jokingly.

Kevin smiled, shaking his head. "He's not in the shooting mood lately" he replied before hopping on the back of Fangs motorcycle, as he handed the serpent one of the takeout bags to hold in front of him as he drove.

"But, he is in the tazing mood" he said teasingly, and he could feel Fangs stiffen slightly in front of him, before letting out a low laugh.

"Funny, Keller" he replied, zooming down the road towards Kevin's place.

Kevin sighed behind the leather jacket clad young man in front of him, holding onto his torso but not too tightly, as he closed his eyes for a moment, taking in the smell of cigarettes, cedarwood, and the smell of pinetrees as they traveled through Riverdale.

Fangs let out a slow whistle, as he eyed some of the picturesque white picket homes, before arriving at the large spacious home of the Kellers. He brought the motorcycle to a careful stop, as Kevin released his grip from around him, hopping off the bike, and giving Fangs a small salute and smile.

As Fangs smiled back, they suddenly heard the sound of two successive gunshots in the woods and froze.

Kevin quickly ushered Fangs inside his house, locking the door behind them.

"Keller, I should probably check--" he started to say, but Kevin raised a hand.

"And risk getting shot yourself, I do not think so. We need to call, well my dad" he said sheepishly and Fangs raised an eyebrow.

Kevin quickly dialed his dad on speed dial who was still at the Sheriff station, giving him the details on the situation so far.

He put the whole house on lockdown, and then entered the kitchen, pulling out some food from the fridge and setting out on the countertop while Fangs followed, taking a seat at a stool.

"What are you doing?" he asked, curious.

"Making sandwiches, you want one?" he asked, and Fangs smiled at how cute the doe-eyed boy could be, and forgetful.

He showed Kevin the two takeout bags. "You bought takeout, remember?" he said and set it on the counter.

After a quick discussion, Kevin decided they could share since his dad wouldn't be home for dinner anyway.

"You know Keller, me being in lockdown is gonna make me seem like a wuss" he said, taking a fry out of the takeout bag.

Kevin shrugged, handing him a bottle of one of his dad's beers.

"You could lie, say that you're certain it's a ghoulie and you didn't want to be victim numero dos" he replied.

Fangs laughed at the excuse, popping the top off of the beer with one quick swipe of his pocketknife in his side jean pocket, as Kevin looked on, wide-eyed.

The serpent just smiled at his expression.

"Hey I've been meaning to ask, and I understand if you don't want to tell me, but is your name really Fangs?" Kevin asked curiously, resting his chin in his hands.

Fangs laughed softly, shaking his head.

"No. That's a nickname. My name's Frankie. Frankie Delgado Fogarty. "


	4. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Fangs get a chance to talk some more.

"Frankie Delgado hm? I like it has a nice ring to it" Kevin said, nodding a few times as he finished his burger.

Fangs gave him a small grin before checking the time on his phone.

"Man, it's really getting late, I should head back." he replied, tossing his empty burger wrapper in the trashcan and washing his hands at the sink.

Kevin handed him a dish towel, nodding. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I don't think my dad would react to well having a..guy over here" he said carefully.

Fangs raised an eyebrow, and gently clapped him on the shoulder, nodding.

"I know you were going to say serpent, it's not a big deal" he replied and Kevin backtracked, shaking his head.

"No, I meant guy, guys. Like my dad accepts my being gay and all, but he just doesn't want me having guys over" Kevin explained, stammering a bit.

Fangs grinned at the doe-eyed boy before making his way towards the front door, motorcycle helmet in hand.

"Thanks for the hospitality, Keller" he replied, giving Kevin a salute as he walked outside and onto his motorcycle.

Kevin watched from the doorway of his house, a bit wary about letting him leave already.

"I'm pretty sure it's died down by now, don't worry about me. I'm a serpent remember?" Fangs said smirking lightly.

Kevin smiled sheepishly, and waved goodbye as Fangs kicked with his feet to lift the footjack, and sped down back onto the road, riding towards the Southside.

 

-

Kevin walked back inside his house, the large home seeming very empty now that Fangs had left. He connected his cellphone to the i-home speaker in the livingroom, as Tove Skyre's "Number One" played.

Sniffing the air, he realized the house smelled of cigarette smoke and he went to the hallway bathroom, plucking the glade air freshener from under the sink cabinet and plugged it into the livingroom outlet, and sprayed some glade spray in the kitchen.

After he had successfully aired out the house a bit, he walked back into the living room and went onto his social media accounts to see what everyone has been up to. As he scrolled through photos of Archie and Reggie flexing, Veronica's new designer bag purchase, a photo of Betty's niece and nephew, and Jughead posing with his dad at Pop's diner, Kevin thought back to earlier.

He wasn't quite sure why he had invited Fangs inside, or why he felt the need to make sure the serpent was safe for the time being. Maybe he just felt like he needed company. He wasn't quite sure, but from what he learned about him so far, Fangs wasn't just a tough serpent.

He was a son willing to bring food home to his mother, he cracked jokes, and offered Kevin a ride home, he wasn't just Fangs anymore. After wondering for awhile, Kevin now knew his realname and not just his gangster name.

"Okay enough about that" Kevin though to himself, shaking his head and busying himself on his laptop.

A little while later Sheriff Keller came home, going through the backdoor, his car keys dangling in his hand as he hung up his hat.

"Kevin, why does the house smell like flowers?" his father asked him, sniffing the air.

Kevin's eyes widened. "Oh, just a weekend self-care session, you know my happy music, glade plug-in happily chugging away its sweet scents of floral bliss" he explained with a smile.

His dad eyed him warily, but shrugged. "Okay, well just to keep you somewhat in the loop, that shooting you heard was some ghoulie, not sure who the victim was, a random kid we're still trying to ID, could be a drug deal gone wrong" he explained grimly.

 

Kevin nodded solemnly, and went to the kitchen. "I got us some burgers dad in case you're hungry, I already ate so you can just heat it up whenever" he explained.

"Thanks, son" his dad said with a small smile clapping him on the shoulder before he heated up the food.

Kevin went to his room and got ready for bed, jumping in his bed, remembering the sound of the gunshots from earlier shuddering to himself.


	5. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin is hosting the school musical and asks Fangs to help him co-direct.

"Kev, Kevin hellooo Kevinn---" Betty kept calling to her friend, waving a hand in front of his face as he sat on one of the couches in the high school's student lounge, in deep thought.

"Huh? Sorry Betty, what's on your mind?" Kevin replied, glancing back at her with a sheepish smile.

The blonde-haired girl raised her eyebrows at him, folding her arms. "Why are you zoning out Kev? Anyway I just wanted to talk to you about the whole Chic thing the other day" she explained lowering her voice slightly.

Kevin sighed, folding his hands to rest on his lap, jutting his chin up slightly as if to challenge her.

"What about it? You really judged me for my night run rendezvous, is there a problem with me trying to befriend your brother?" he asked, his green eyes narrowing slightly.

Betty blinked a few times, before reaching out to place a light hand on his arm, her eyes filled with concern.

"Kev, I've had to live with my brother for a few months now, and I'm telling you, he's good at manipulating people, but he is not a good person. There's just something wrong with him. Just please, be careful" she advised to him.

 

"Betty, when he first moved in with you, you said he needed acclimating. So maybe him being introduced to your friends could help that. Unless, there's really something so huge, that you just know he's not a good person" Kevin replied, a bit suspicious.

Betty's mouth gaped open for a moment, before closing it. "No, not specifically but--" she started to say, and Kevin held a hand in front of his face, shaking his head.

 

"Nope, don't want to hear it. But don't worry, next time I'll let you know when I plan to stop by to see you, and Chic" he replied, grabbing his backpack from the seat beside him and slinging it over his shoulder.

Betty sighed, nodding once, and turned to leave the student lounge.

"Oh! Also I'm holding auditions for the spring musical, we're doing "Carrie" please try out?" Kevin asked hopefully.

Betty turned back around, tilting her head slightly. "Kev--I don't know, there's just a lot on--" she started to say, but Kevin interjected.

"Please? The Black hood is long gone, at least try out, that's all I'm asking" he pleaded.

She sighed and gave him a small smile. "Okay, Kev I'll be there. What time?" she asked, taking out her cellphone to open the calendar app.

"Tomorrow 4PM after school in the school theater" he said with a smile.

Betty jotted this down before nodding and they left the student lounge together, going their separate ways.

~

Kevin was thrilled to be directing this year's musical, but his assistant one of the drama club members, had to back down due to a sudden case of flu. Dejected, Kevin needed a replacement fast.

"Ronnie can sing, but I think considering recent events she has a lot on her plate, but who can I ask that can level my expertise and mellow it down if I become too extra?" Kevin wondered to himself, walking down the hallway and glancing at his fellow peers.

He spotted Fangs by his locker, sticking a few books on his bag, and closing up his locker.

"Fran--- Fangs, hey!" Kevin called to the serpent, as Fangs turned in surprise, smiling.

"Keller, what's up?" he asked, crossing her arms in front of him.

Kevin smiled sheepishly, just as he spotted Moose and Midge walking by, Moose's arm slung over Midge's shoulder, as Midge was telling him a story. Moose glanced back once at Kevin and Fangs by the locker before turning back to focus on Midge as they went down the end of the hallway.

 

"Well, this is going to sound a little random, and I understand if you don't want to, but I just lost an assistant for the school musical, and wondered if you had any interest in helping out?" Kevin explained, clutching his clipboard with his to-do list in his hands.

 

Fangs raised an eyebrow in surprise, thinking about it for a moment. "A musical huh? I wouldn't have to perform in it, would I?" he asked, a bit worried.

Kevin laughed softly, shaking his head. "No, no performing required, I just need a second opinion in choosing who to cast, whether my direction for each scene seems okay, and just making sure I don't turn into a director-zilla" he explained, and Fangs laughed lowly.

"Well I guess I could fit it in between serpent business. When is practice?" he asked, handing Kevin his phone, a black motorolla with a cracked screen.

Kevin put in his number, and handed it back to him.

"The auditions are tomorrow at 4PM, but after that practice starts every Friday from 4-7PM" he explained with a nod.

Fangs shrugged. "Okay, beats going down to the quarry and picking a fight" he replied, and Kevin's eyes widened slightly, causing Fangs to punch him in the shoulder lightly.

Kevin refrained from rubbing his shoulder until the serpent wasn't around.

"Great, see you tomorrow in the auditorium at 4PM" he said with a smile, jotting down Fang's name beside the "find an assistant" on his to-do list and checking it off.

Fangs smiled back with a nod. "see you then" he replied before turning to leave the school to meet up with Sweetpea and the other serpents.

~

Kevin went to his locker, humming "You Shine" from Carrie the musical to himself, and grabbed his books from his locker, shutting it closed and yelped seeing Josie standing there, her arms crossed in front of her.

"Kevin, what is this?" Josie asked, showing him her phone as it played a clip of the other day's events of her and Ethel trying to destroy Veronica's campaign performance via discrimating flyers being passed around, except Kevin had photoshopped devil's ears on Ethel and Josie as they moved around.

He smiled sheepishly before crossing his arms himself. "Josie, I know we've become better friends recently because of our parents' affair with each other, as twisted as that sounds, but Veronica's my friend too, and despite the fact that she was involved somewhat with her parent's shady dealings, she did deserve a lecture from all of us, but not in a public humiliation sort of way, so that kind of makes you the devil too" he said simply shrugging, as Josie gaped at this.

He waved goodbye before heading out of the school to walk home. Just as he was about to make his way through the woods to get to the Keller residence, Veronica's sleek black car pulled up beside him, her new driver what's his face, Andre, behind the wheel.

Veronica rolled her window down, a small smile on her face.

"Kevin, need a ride? Least I could do" she replied, and Kevin shrugged, getting into the air-conditioned vehicle, sliding into the seat beside his friend.

"Veronica, you holding up okay?" he asked as Andre drove toward's his house. Veronica sighed, shrugging.

"Well Betty dropped out of being my running mate, but I deserved that. Archie, is off doing something with my dad, I don't know. But I'm still in one piece, I guess" she explained, shrugging.

Kevin nodded slowly, "Yeah, about that. V, you really should've told us all from the beginning. But that being said even though I'm also miffed about all of this, you deserved a private talk rather than the mean girls burn book style revenge Ethel and Josie did the other day" he explained and Veronica groaned not wanting to remember.

"But I know you'll rise from the ashes, like you always do" Kevin said with a smile, giving her a hug goodbye as he got out of the car, waving goodbye before he walked inside his house, ready to just relax for a bit.


	6. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin gets a peak inside Fangs, home life.

"What the hell, Fangs? You actually wanna spend your time helping out for some dumb musical?!" Sweetpea exclaimed in disbelief, judging Fangs for this out of place decision. They were playing pool at the White Wyrm, when Fangs had casually brought it up, knowing he would be chastised for it.

"Leave him, alone Pea. If he wants to do new extracurriculars, then let him" Toni said matter of factly from behind the bar counter, serving a few drinks to customers.

Sweetpea crossed his arms over his broad chest, fuming like a small child. "Yeah, well you would say that, you joined the cheerleading squad. Is no one trying to stay true to our roots? Ever since we moved to that preppy high school it's like I don't even know you guys anymore" he grumbled before trudging out of the bar to take a smoke break, cigarette already in his mouth, lighter at the ready.

Toni sighed, and she felt bad seeing the dejected look on Fangs face as he went to the bar counter to take a seat, resting his arms on the counter.

"Hey, you know how Sweetpea is. Once he sees how important this is to you, he'll back down." she reminded her friend gently and he nodded slowly before shrugging.

"Whatever, I don't care" he said in a sassy manner, crossing his legs in front of him and his arms with a shrug.

Toni chuckled, nudging him on the shoulder. "I'm trying out for it, don't tell anyone else yet" she said in a quiet voice, and Fangs raised an eyebrow intrigued.

"Oh? What part? Maybe I can put in a word for you with the director?" he said jokingly and Toni rolled her eyes, wiping the counter down with a rag.

"Funny. Speaking of, what's going on with you and the Sheriff's son?" she asked curiously, taking one of the tip trays a customer had left, and groaning at the dollar that was left behind before sticking it in her work apron.

Fangs shrugged at this, throwing a dart at the wall nearby. "Nothing, we're just hanging out. He's alright" he said dismissively.

Toni looked suspicious but decided not to press him on it, considering he was already dealing with Sweetpea's disapproval of the musical.

"Whatever you say, Fogarty, I'm gonna head out for the evening, catch you later" she replied and Fangs smiled with a nod, watching the petite serpent leave the bar.

He left the White Wyrm soon after, getting on his motorcycle and back to his trailer to figure out more on what he needed to do prior to auditions.

After a little while he decided to call Kevin up for some clarifications.

"Keller, hey. What exactly am I suppose to work on before people come in for auditions?" he asked, settling on the couch of the small trailer home. His little brother Freddy was running around with a toy airplane while his mother was cooking up some chicken and rice on the stove, while his step-dad was still out at work.

"Frankie, mijo come help set the table!" his mom called, and Fangs sighed, phone in hand as he got up, ruffling his little brother's hair who zoomed past him before he walked a few steps over setting the paper plates and utensils, while Kevin talked to him on the other end of the line.

"Um, nothing really for now. Basically you go to the auditions tomorrow and help me judge who'll get what part." he explained, drinking a glass of milk while sitting in his room, his dad out late again for another case, or probably messing around with former mayor McCoy. Who really knew these days?

"Oh, alright. Sounds chill. See you tomorrow then" he said, hanging up as Kevin said goodbye. Fangs stuck his phone in his pocket before taking a seat with his mom and little brother at the small table, as she said grace.

Afterwards they dug into the aromatic dish of rice, chicken and different spices, noticing the vacant spot at the table.

"Where's daddy?" Freddy asked, swinging his legs in his seat as he ate.

Fangs smiled at his little brother, nudging him. "Still working, buddy." he explained and his mom looked worried.

He reached over and hugged his mom reassuringly before clearing the plates to clean up after dinner.

~

The following afternoon, Fangs and Kevin sat side by side at a long table in front of the stage, clipboards in front of them, as the first person went up for auditioning: Cheryl Blossom.

She was dressed in a wine red skater skirt, and a black off shoulder crop top, her long fiery red hair in loose waves over her shoulder, as she smiled smugly.

"I still don't get why we need to audition when we all know I'm Riverdale's Carrie White, but whatever" she said tossing her hair, and stretching her arm out to snap her fingers twice, as music played through the sound system as she started singing.

Kevin, Fangs and the other students who were either auditioning or assisting were all amazed at her singing voice.

After she stopped singing everyone clapped and she shrugged, smiling.

"Told you so" she said simply sauntering off, as she knew she was going to be Carrie White, after that performance.

Fangs checked off Cheryl's name on the list, and they continued on with the rest of the auditions for the evening.

Archie was cast as Tommy, opposite him was Betty as Sue, Veronica as Chris Hargensen, Reggie as Billy Nolan, Cheryl as Carrie, Alice as the crazy Mrs. White, Jughead as The Beak, Josie as Ms. Gardner, Toni as Norma, Ethel as Helen, and other people as part of ensemble.


	7. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fangs can tell Kevin is stressed to the max about the musical, and decides he needs to relax.

You need a break, Keller. Come on" Fangs said with a smirk, watching Kevin hurriedly scribbling through all of the different schedules he had for the Carrie rehearsals, starting to stress about all the things that needed to still be done.

"I can't go now, Fogarty. We still have so much to do!" he exclaimed, his voice echoing through the almost empty auditorium.

"Keller, you need to breathe. Just for a little while." Fangs said firmly, clasping his hand over Kevin's and tugging him out of the swivel chair he had been sitting in for over three hours already.

Kevin frowned almost pouting and groaned, finally relenting as Fangs grinned, dragging him out of the auditorium, his rings clad hand over Kevin's, leading him to the parking lot as he took him for a ride through Riverdale to get some fresh air.

Kevin exhaled slowly, remembering the same scent of pine and sandalwood, and cigarettes he was used to smelling the last time he had ridden on Fang's motorcycle.

After they grabbed some takeout from a taco joint nearby, they sat by the quarry just talking and eating.

"So what's the deal with you and Mason?" Fangs asked casually while putting more hotsauce on a crunchy taco.

 

Kevin glanced back at the serpent, his green eyes going slightly wide, and he looked uncomfortable at the question about Moose.

"Sorry, it's none of my business" Fangs said after a moment, his palms outstretched in front of him, as he went back to eating his taco.

Kevin pursed his lips for a moment, before running a hand through his hair with a sigh.

"It's complicated. I don't know if you heard but, Moose and I were the ones that found Jason Blossom's body last year-" he trailed off, remembering the chilling moment.

Fangs stopped eating his taco and set it down on the wrapper, wiping his hands with a napkin, making sure his full attention was on Kevin, after hearing how shaken he was at the memory.

"I heard someone from the Northside had found him, but didn't know it was you guys" he said in a low voice, pausing to let Kevin continue his story.

The green-eyed boy nodded slowly, pained at the retelling but also needing to get it off his chest. "Yeah, so long story short Moose and I were just messing around I guess, until he met Midge, and then he said Midge was fine with us, but she really didn't know and I was considering it for awhile, but I couldn't keep on with that" Kevin explained shaking his head, his jaw tightening slightly before he half-smiled.

"But enough about me, what about you? You adjusting to Riverdale high?" Kevin asked, picking up some tortilla chips from the greasy takeout bag they shared between the two of them.

"Way to change the subject, Keller. But I get it. Some things are just a sore topic. Didn't peg that jock as a non-commital type. Most of us serpents aren't into the hit it and quit it" he replied, smirking slightly.

Kevin coughed on the soda he was drinking, flustered. "Oh my god do people still say that phrase?" he asked, a bit appalled and Fangs just shrugged, fiddling with the silver ring he kept on his right middle finger.

"Sorry. Anyway, yeah I'm adjusting alright, company's decent" he replied with a smile, and Kevin's cheeks flushed slightly, as he cleared his throat.

"That's, great. So, should we head back?" he asked, standing up from where they sat, and tossing their trash in the empty paper bag to toss in a waste basket later on.

"Sure, long as you're not going to start getting that stress mode again once we get back to school" Fangs replied and Kevin just smiled sheepishly, unable to make any promises.

The two boys walked back to Fangs motorcycle, climbing on as Fangs handed him the one helmet, and was about to take off when his cellphone rang.

"Hello? Oh, ma. Right now? Okay, I'll be there soon. Bye" he said, hanging up before he turned to glance back at Kevin seated behind him on the bike.

"No one's at home with my little brother so I have to go watch him. You okay with manning the fort on your own for awhile?" he asked, referring to the auditorium.

Kevin nodded slowly before backtracking. "Yeah, but you know I can always do my work at another time or elsewhere. Mind if I tag along?" he asked, and Fangs shrugged.

"Sure" he replied, and started his way to the Southside, parking his bike behind the trailer home, before he walked up the steps to the trailer door, knocking a few times.

"Freddy it's me" Fangs said before opening up the door with his key, and the small boy ran at him, hugging his jean clad leg.

"Frankie!" he greeted, and Fangs ruffled his hair affectionately as the young boy glanced up to see Kevin in the doorway who smiled.

Freddy released his brother's leg from his embrace, and went to stand in front of Kevin, latching onto his leg as well.

"Hi. Are you my brother's boyfriend?" he asked with a big smile, and the two young boy's laughed awkwardly.

"No, no we're friends" Kevin said sheepishly and Fangs rubbed the back of his head, before leading them inside the trailer to go to the small kitchen for something to drink.

"Oh, okay. But you're gay, like him though?" the boy asked his big eyes questioning, and curious.

Now Fangs coughed up a soda he was drinking, and Kevin just smiled, taking everything in stride.

"Yes, I am gay" he said matter-of-factly. Fangs groaned at his little brother.

"Frankie, what did mom tell you about questioning people about every little thing?" he said warningly.

Freddy pouted. "sorry. well since you guys are here, we should play dungeons and dragons!" he said happily running to his room to grab the game.

"Oh I love that game" Kevin said, and Fangs raised an eyebrow at him, as he smiled sheepishly.

"Great" Fangs said sarcastically, earning a joking warning look from Kevin.

"Don't you want to bring a little boy joy by playing his favorite game?" he said in a mock serious manner.

Fangs laughed as Freddy set the game in the middle of the tiny living room and the three of them sat down to play, waiting for Fang's mother to get home from work so she could watch Freddy.


	8. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea is wary of Kevin and Fangs hanging out. Kevin has a surprise encounter at the Greendale Library.

"Hey, Keller!" a familiar deep voice called to Kevin as he was walking down the hallway of Riverdale high. Kevin turned around, surprised to see Sweet Pea looking at him with a stern expression.

The tall serpent walked over to him by the lockers, crossing his arms, and the green-eyed boy was a bit taken aback.

"Uh, hey, Sweet Pea. Everything okay?" Kevin asked, unsure why he had called on him.

"Listen, Keller. I don't mean to get all preachy or touchy feely, but Fangs I know he hasn't said it himself directly but I think he's into you, so if you're into him, then I respect that. But if you're just using Fangs as a second choice from that jock beaver, or whatever his name is, then that's not cool with me" Sweet Pea said firmly.

Kevin's eyes widened even more at this, unsure what to make of it all. He extended his palms out in a concilatory gesture. "I, did not know that, but I promise I'm not just stringing him along I think he's really cool actually" Kevin said sincerely.

Sweet Pea looked at him suspiciously before pointing a finger at him. "I'm watching you, Keller" he remarked before walking off down the hallway.

Fangs was into him? Why did the thought of this surprise him but also excite him? But there was an off chance Sweet Pea was misinterpreting his own friend's feelings, wasn't there?

Shrugging to himself, Kevin continued on to his French class, spotting Cheryl and Toni walking the opposite way of him, all smiles as Cheryl played with her serpent girlfriend's hair.

Kevin smiled at their happiness, wondering what was in store for him as he entered class.

~

The rest of the day was a blur, and he decided to study for his exams at a different library over in Greendale as they had better lighting and study cubicles. As he got there, he noticed someone that looked very familiar, but he thought he was just seeing things.

Situating himself in a cubicle he set his notebook, pens, and highlighter and textbook down, before glancing across at another student, his eyes widening at the familiar person dressed plainly in a fitted white t-shirt, and dark rimmed glasses.

"Fangs?!" Kevin whispered loudly, surprised at the change in appearance. The serpent glanced up at him, his face reddening slightly at Kevin seeing him in this altered state.

"Keller, I can explain" he said slowly in a low voice.


	9. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's opening night of the musical, and Kevin is on edge when his co-director, is no where to be found.

Kevin was still taken aback by the complete change of appearance that Fangs had, dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans, and wearing glasses while sitting in the Greendale public library. The serpent gestured for Kevin to follow him, and they walked through book aisles before Fangs pulled open one of the doors of an empty study room, turning the light on and leading him inside.

The doe-eyed boy still looked at him with raised eyebrows and Fangs rubbed the back of his head a bit sheepishly, leaning against the round table in the middle of the room. "Okay, so I don't really like to talk about it, but on my down time I like to go to this library and just read, sketch, get my mind off of things, off serpent jobs" He explained carefully.

Kevin nodded in understanding at this. "That makes sense. Sorry I almost blew your cover" he replied sheepishly, and Fangs chuckled, shaking his head, nervously twisting one of the many rings he wore around his finger.

"It's cool. No one really knows me here in Greendale as far as I know. What're you doing here anyway?" he asked, curious now about the doe-eyed boy.

Kevin gave a small half-smile. "I go here sometimes since surprisingly, they have better wifi and study areas here than Riverdale's library" he explained shrugging.

Fangs nodded at this with a smile, before realizing he had dragged Kevin into a small study room and cleared his throat, leading the way out of the room as Kevin followed him out.

They went back to the study table they were at, Fangs going back to his sketches and Kevin taking notes in his history book, and putting sticky notes on a few pages, and sneaking glances at the serpent in front of him now and then, before looking away whenever Fangs looked up.

Fangs smiled to himself, humming quietly as he finished his sketches.

"Hey, Fangs?" Kevin asked in a quiet voice and Fangs looked up, his dark eyes meeting with Kevin's lighter ones.

"You think I could pull of a tattoo?" he asked, in a joking manner, and Fangs laughed, thinking about it.

"Hm. I don't know. Maybe? But if you ever have a specific design in mind to bring to a parlor, I'd be happy to draw one" he said with a smile.

Kevin smiled back. "Nah, my dad would freak" he said chuckling and went back to his reading.

~

A couple hours later the library was closing for the evening and Fangs gave Kevin a ride home on his motorcycle, and Kevin reminisced silently the first time he rode on the motorcycle.

He knew he was starting to feel something for the serpent, but had hesitations, considering the way that he and Joaquin had ended the year before.

But while Joaquin had been absent many times during the times when he was still in Riverdale, Fangs was more present, and attentive.

"Thanks see you at the show tomorrow" Kevin said with a small wave and grin, as Fangs nodded, revving his motorcycle back up and heading down the windy road through the forest towards the Southside.

Kevin hurriedly went inside his house, hoping his dad was busy working on a case or probably with Mayor McCoy. Tomorrow was the first showing of the high school's production of "Carrie" the musical.

~

The next evening everyone was in high-bustle mode with only a few minutes until curtain call, and Kevin was trying not to panic, trying to find his co-director.

"Has anyone seen Fangs?!" he called out, a headset around his neck as he walked through the backstage hallway, frantically.

"Have you seen Fangs?" he asked one of the backup dancers, who shook her head. Sighing he hurried to each of the dressing rooms before opening the door to Midge's dressing room, surprised to see Fangs and Midge seemingly close and suddenly backing away form each other.

"Fangs, it's five minutes to curtain call" he said in a curt voice, as Midge looked a bit uncomfortable, smoothing her short hair from her neck.

She and Fangs both nodded. "I was just.. helping Midge with some of her.. notes" he said lamely.

"Mhm" Kevin said, trying to keep any jealousy from his voice.

"Just hurry up" he said tersely and left to walk across the hallway to double-check the other cast members.

He was very confused, and shook his head, sighing. The worst thing wasn't that it was someone else, it was that he felt he had been foolish again, and that quite possibly, Midge and Fangs had been flirty, despite Moose being in the picture. Poor Moose.

-

[Fang's Point of View from earlier]

"I mean, I just don't really know if I should really make an obvious pass at him, without him freaking out. Kevin's ex-boyfriend is one of my close buddies, even though he's in another state now, but he looked out for me, isn't there some kind of guy code about this?" Fangs explained to Midge, flustered as he ran a hand through his dark hair.

The petite girl sighed, shaking her head, and taking both of Fangs hands in hers and squeezed them, her eyes bright as she was a big shipper of Fangs and Kevin.

"Listen to me. He is into you I can tell, just ease into gradually. Pretend I'm him for a moment" she suggests as a training exercise, and Fangs looks hesitant.

"Just come a little bit closer, let's see what you're working with as you don't want to scare him off" Midge advised with a small chuckle.

Fangs smiled sheepishly, the dimples appearing in his cheeks and he slowly leaned a bit closer towards the petite girl, grazing his hand across her cardigan-covered shoulder, before the door suddenly burst open, and the two of them sprang back, trying to act natural.

When Fangs met Kevin's gaze, he was worried about the possible misunderstanding, and knew Kevin was thinking something else was going on there.

And as much as he wanted to go after him to explain, he knew he had to keep his cool as the show was about to start.

"Shoot. I'm sorry, if you need help explaining to him later, let me know okay?" Midge said with a friendly smile and Fangs nodded, thanking her before he left the room to go help Kevin with the final call before the curtains went up.

 

Kevin towards the middle back of the auditorium with Jughead and Cheryl on either side of him, watching the play everything was going smoothly. Alice was now singing one of the final ending scenes.

 

~Maybe I do things that I can't explain. But my feelings for her never change.

You are still my precious one. Can you forgive what I've done? I was wrong.

It hurts me to hurt you. I'd rather die than see you suffer.

Look inside your heart, that's where forgiveness must start.

After all, we have no one except each other.

The world outside can't understand you.

When they betray you I'll always be here.

You're the reason I'm alive. You're the only reason I survive.

In my life there's only one thing true, I will always love you.~

 

When it came time for Midge as Carrie to appear on stage, Kevin and Jughead and Cheryl and the audience were all shocked.

"Uh Kevin did you reblock the scene? Why isn't she on her knees singing?"

"I don't think that's part of the play" Jughead breathed out, setting his video camera down.

"For god's sake somebody help her!" Cheryl shrieked out, getting up from her seat.

Slowly Alice turned around and started screaming seeing Midge pinned to the stage prop wall stabbed with knives and scissors.

Everyone else screamed scrambling to their feet and running out of the auditorium, except Jughead who realized Betty was backstaged and scrambled to get to her.

Kevin rushed out with everyone else, holding a palm over his hand as he was almost about to throw up.

Sheriff Keller was patrolling the area after all he was in the audience to support his son's play.

"Kevin, go home. But bring someone with you, stay safe" he said firmly, clapping a hand over his son's shoulder before he and the other police officers entered the auditorium along with paramedics as everyone else fled to their cars or on foot to leave the scene.

 

Kevin stood near the icy sidewalk for a moment, taking deep breaths. Who could he ask to accompany him? He wondered for a moment.

All of his cast members quickly exited the auditorium where they were instructed to go straight to the sheriff's station for questioning. Betty was sobbing as Jughead had his arms around her shoulder, his eyes frozen in fear and disbelief.

Archie's facial expression was tense, now knowing for sure the black hood was still out there, as he lead Veronica towards the waiting town car, where her driver Andre was waiting. He accompanied her back to the Pembrooke.

Fangs, Moose, Ethel, Toni walked numbly towards their cars and when Fangs spotted Kevin he wanted to say something, but Kevin couldn't help but feel suspicion as he was one of the last people seen with Midge.

Kevin's eyes were cold as he shook his head, palms outstretched before he walked away from the serpent, having no other choice he hitched a ride with Reggie and some of the other bulldogs to drop him off at his house.

~


	10. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Midge has been murdered by the Black Hood, every person of interest is being interviewed and Fangs has been wrongly accused as the killer. Kevin visits him in jail, although still wary about the seeming closeness Fangs and Midge had shared during the musical.

"I didn't kill her!" Fangs protested, hands outstretched in front of him, as the new sheriff and a deputy handcuffed him before bringing him down to the station. The young man sighed, running a hand threw his hair, and he realized he was shaking.

Being a serpent wasn't easy, and he knew that there was greater heat on him due to his gang affiliation. Simply because he was the last one seen with Midge, was enough to schedule him a death warrant, and the thought of it made him feel sick.

Deputy Minetta came into the holding cell to question him again, before Mrs. McCoy, now attorney McCoy burst into the room.

"Not another word, my client will not say anything without legal representation" she said firmly, with Jughead escorting her inside the building.

Fangs looked shocked before he smiled, slightly relieved. Deputy Minetta sighed, before continuing with his questioning after Attorney McCoy had done her legal duties.

~

A few hours later, the door near the holding cell area opened with a loud creak, and Fangs looked over to see Kevin walk inside, his face stern, dressed in one of his usual navy sweaters and jeans, and a collared shirt.

Kevin was still wary of what he'd seen between Midge and Fangs, but he knew Fangs wasn't a killer.

"Keller I--" Fangs started to say, standing up from where he sat inside his cell, and Kevin held a palm out, shaking his head.

"Let me speak. I understand you and Midge were close the other night but either way, I don't think you killed her" Kevin explained carefully.

Fangs looked relieved. "I didn't I swear. And Keller, about what you thought was going on, it wasn't like that. To tell you the truth Midge was giving me suggestions on how I should try and ask you out..." Fangs trailed off, embarassed, even though he should be more worried about death row.

Kevin looked back at him, his light eyes trained onto Fang's dark eyes, and he blinked twice, knowing he was sincere.

The doe-eyed young man, sighed at the circumstance. "You will get out of here in one piece, Fangs" Kevin said quietly before reaching his hand between the cell's bars, and Fangs reached out, grasping his hand in a light grip, his eyes still red in fear and so much worry at his sentence.

Kevin squeezed his hand lightly before releasing it, and nodded at him.

"See you soon, Frankie" he said firmly, and Fangs chuckled slightly feeling a bit relieved.

~

After deliberation Fangs was being freed, but a mob had broken out, outside the station. Jughead, Toni, Sweet Pea, other serpents and Kevin formed a protective circle around him, as they left the station, people yelling and jeering when a gunshot was heard and everyone tried to duck.

Suddenly as they all looked around, Kevin gasped, holding a hand to his side as he had been shot, the bullet having been meant for Fangs, but Kevin had been too close in front of him, that he had been hit.

Everything turned black, as they all yelled, Fangs gripping Kevin's hand as he slowly descended onto the pavement floor, eyes closing, as they all tried to stop the bleeding.


	11. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin is rushed to Riverdale General after he's accidentally shot. Fangs prays. Archie visits.

"Somebody help! We need a doctor, fast!" Jughead yelled as he, his dad, and Fangs, with the rest of the serpents in tow came rushing into Riverdale General, as they helped Kevin take a seat on a waiting chair, as they kept pressure around his wound. He had regained consciousness on the way there, but was still drifting in and out.

Jughead walked over to the counter to speak with one of the nurses on duty who looked busy and irritated at his presence. "You'll have to wait, I'm sorry we're very busy right now and--" she said snippily glancing over at who had been injured before recognizing it wasn't a serpent that had been shot, but the retired Sheriff's son, and she quickly hung up the phone she was using, paging Dr. Mastersen.

Jughead couldn't help but notice her complete shift seeing it had been Kevin, rather than one of his fellow serpents, but decided to not press the matter of prejudice further at that time.

Fangs reluctantly let go of Kevin's hand as he was quickly wheeled away on the gurney to an operating room. As soon as the gurney pushed through the swinging double doors, Fangs collapsed in a seat, holding his head in his hands.

Sweet Pea and Jughead sat on either side of him, patting his shoulders in signs of support during this time.

Fangs let out a low sigh. "That bullet was meant for me. Someone was out for my blood, because of all this blown out of proportion shit of thinking I was the one who killed Midge" he said bitterly, clutching the pendant around his neck, tugging it anxiously.

Jughead and Sweet Pea exchanged solemn glances while FP and the other serpents stood watch outside of the hospital in case anyone else wanted to retaliate from the riot earlier.

"Hey, it's not your fault" Jughead said quietly, trying to reassure his friend.

Sweet Pea's eyes were stern, and his jaw slackened as he spoke. "It was that stupid bulldog, Mantle. He tried to shoot Fangs, and missed"

Fangs slowly sat up and looked at his friend with bloodshot eyes.

"As much as it looked like that way, think of the angle. It came from the crowd" Jughead said and Sweet Pea didn't look too convinced.

As the three young serpents sat there, the entrance doors to the hospital swung open with a loud bang, and Archie Andrews pushed through the crowd, his letterman jacket smudged with dirt and his face was tinged with sweat and dirt, as he walked through with determination as he approached the three individuals.

Sweet Pea looked about ready to start a fight, but Jughead stood up first.

"Archie what are you doing here?" Jughead asked, trying to pacify the tension.

Archie sighed, keeping his voice low. "I know who tried to shoot Fangs, but missed and hit Kevin" he said slowly.

Sweet Pea's dark eyes flickered with doubt, but Jughead nodded slowly as Fangs just sat there, taking it all in.

"Mrs. Klump. She confessed and Veronica saw her while trying to pass through the riot earlier" he explained.

The three serpents eyes widened, and Sweet Pea still looked pissed about everything.

"Well it doesn't change the fact that your fellow meathead, ahem sorry friend tried to shoot our boy here" Sweet Pea said, dark eyes still glaring.

Archie sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry man, really I am. Hiram Lodge had his brain all twisted about this whole thing." he explained and Jughead frowned this time.

"Hiram again. He's trying to tear this town apart" he grumbles. Fangs says nothing, and he's just silently praying although he hasn't said a prayer in years, that Kevin's operation is successful.

"Well shouldn't Mantle be the one apologizing?" Sweet Pea asked, wondering the whereabouts of the bulldog.

Archie sighed. "He is. He's laying low because he figured you guys would think he was the one who tried to shoot Fangs." he explained, running a hand through his ginger hair.

Sweet Pea scoffed at this before getting up to go outside for a smoke. Archie and Jughead exchanged glances of understanding and Archie clapped him on the shoulder.

"Stay safe out there, Jug." he said sincerely. Jughead nodded.

"You too." Jughead replied back before Archie left the hospital to head back home. The sky was darkening quickly and he could still smell the smoke and fuel from the fires that had gone on at the riot scene not too far from his own neighborhood. Pulling his jacket closer to him, he walked down the street and into his house, hugging his dad tightly.

-

Fangs sat in the waiting room of the hospital for awhile, silently praying to God, to anyone really that Kevin would be okay. Four hours later, the east wing of the hospital's double doors swung open and Dr. Mastersen came outside, ushering Sheriff Keller inside first as he was family. The surgery had gone as planned. The bullet hadn't pierced any major organs, and Kevin would recover just fine.

After some time, as Fangs continued to wait, his hands clenched tightly in his lap, Sheriff Keller came out and gave Fangs a small nod, before he took a seat beside the young man.

"He's fine. You can see him now" Sheriff Keller said, as Dr. Mastersen stood near the double doors also nodding as he ushered the serpent inside.

Fangs was lead to Kevin's room, and took a seat beside the sleeping young man, an IV hooked up to his arm.

He draped his jacket over the seat before he took Kevin's free hand, looking back at him solemnly.

"Keller, I'm so sorry" he started off saying, looking back at the doe-eyed boy as he rested peacefully.

Kevin was too good for him, he knew that. A good student, the sheriff's son, determined and optimistic, and musically gifted.

And Fangs? Fangs was a serpent but with a heart of gold. A heart that just might be in love with said Sheriff's son.


End file.
